1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child holding accessories that may be suitable for use with play yards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Play yards are used to contain and provide a safe environment for a child to sleep or play. Currently, most play yards are constructed to include a frame around which a fabric element is wrapped and stretched to form the boundaries of the play yard. Due to the wide spread use of play yards, efforts have been made to increase their versatility to caregivers. For example, some child holding accessories may be added to play yards, such as changing tables (also commonly called “changers”, bassinets, and child sleeping beds (also sometimes called “nappers”). While these different types of accessories may provide more versatility, it may be expensive to purchase a different accessory for each use. Moreover, it may also be cumbersome to store multiple child holding accessories, or to change the accessory for each different use.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved child holding accessory that may be more convenient in use, provide comfortable resting support and address at least the foregoing issues.